


You Know I love You?

by Iwritewhenever



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Crying, First Kiss, Kon is the best, Love Confessions, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Surprise Kissing, Tim get some sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwritewhenever/pseuds/Iwritewhenever
Summary: Tim's sleep deprived and dealing with an inner struggle. Kon comes over to visit. The two grow closer than they thought they would.





	You Know I love You?

Tim knew when he was avoiding it. It’s something he’s been doing since he was old enough to talk. He got good at avoiding things he didn’t want to talk about. But this, this was something else, it wasn’t something he could avoid talking about. It was in his head and in his life. And he couldn’t just get rid of it, no, he couldn’t do that. It haunted his every thought, any time he tried to go to sleep or work or do anything, he was plagued by thoughts of guilt and disgust. 

He was at the breakfast bar in the Manor, a now cold cup of coffee still in his hands. His eyes blearily reading a case file he had to go over, the words barely making any sense to him. The doorbell rang at the front door and Tim jumped. Alfred gave him a concerning look, 

“Perhaps, Master Tim, you would think about getting some rest?’ He suggested. Tim gave him a weak smile,

“I’ll be fine,” He ignored the butler’s disapproving look as he went to answer the door. Tim blocked out what was happening, it wasn’t unusual for people to drop by the Manor every now and then. He finished his coffee and got up to rinse the mug out, unaware of his surroundings, he didn’t see a figure leaning up against the doorway of the kitchen.

“You look pretty crappy,” A gentle voice spoke. Tim jumped, the mug falling out of his hands and crashing to the floor. He stared at it dumbly, then looked up to the visitor in the kitchen. It was Kon. Tim felt his heart speed up and his breath quicken,

“Wha- what are you doing here?” Connor smiled at him and made his way forward, he began to pick up the broken mug pieces and throw them away. 

“Came to drop Jon off to hang out with Damian, thought I would come in and say hi since we haven’t seen each other in a while.” He finished throwing the glass away and looked at him, “Although, you don’t look the greatest right now,” Tim bit his lip then shrugged,

“I’m fine, just a lot of stuff has been happening in Gotham. Thanks for stopping by though.” He said. Kon’s smile faded, merging into a frown.

“When was the last time you slept?” He asked. 

“I slept a few days ago, with some power naps in between since then. Nothing to worry about.” Tim answered waving off the concern. He walked back to the counter picking up his phone. Kon was right behind him,

“You don’t look good, maybe we should get you to bed.” He suggested. Tim shook his head,

“I’m fine really, I don’t need to go to bed, I need to work on this case.” The floor swam underneath him, and he closed his eyes to stop the dizziness overcoming him. His hand reached out to stable himself as he felt himself stumble from the light-headedness. Kon reached out and grabbed his arms to keep him from hitting the floor.

“Tim, you’re not okay, come on, I’ll take you upstairs.” Kon put his hand around his waist and wrapped Tim’s arm around his neck, and made his way to the steps. Tim struggled in his grasp but didn’t stand a chance against the Kryptonian. Kon got him to his room and sat him down on his bed. 

“Kon, I was fine,” Tim said, trying to stand, Kon, put his hand on his shoulder and put enough pressure there to keep him on the bed. Tim shivered at the touch, “Please, I have stuff to do.” Connor sat next to him on the bed,

“Tim,” He said softly, in response Tim felt a blush creeping up on him, his cheeks warming in temperature. “You need to rest, I’m not asking.” He finished. Tim shook his head again, and removed Connor’s hand off of his shoulder,

“No, I’m fine.” He felt like he was trying to persuade himself that he was fine. Connor made a deep growl in the back of his throat, Tim tensed up at the sound. “I’m good,” He said again. He got up off the bed and tried to walk. Kon grabbed at him and yanked him back down onto the bed. Tim ended up on his back from the force. 

He went to get up, but Kon blocked his path. “You need to sleep,” He said. Tim stared into the blue eyes looking down at him. He was on his back, on his bed, with Kon above him in a very dominating way. 

“I-” No words would come. Tim felt the stress begin to build up, his anxiety rising. Exhaustion and stress finally breaking down his barriers. He felt tears begin to fall. He cursed at himself for appearing so weak. The palms of his hands pressed up against his eyes trying to hide that he was crying. Kon’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Tim?” He asked. He combed his fingers through Tim’s unruly hair, which only seemed to make him cry harder. “Tim, what’s wrong?” 

“I’m sorry,” He whispered, “I’m sorry, I can’t.” Tim didn’t move but instead uttered apology after apology. Connor got into the bed and pulled Tim’s small body up against his. Wrapping his arms around him, Tim’s back against his chest. 

“What are you sorry about?” He asked, knowing that if he told him not to apologize it would just make things worse. 

“I-” Tim took a deep breath before continuing. “For ignoring you, avoiding you, not talking to you for these past few weeks.” Kon raised an eyebrow but waited for him to continue. “It was wrong and I shouldn’t have done it, and I have no excuse. It wasn’t you, it was me, I just- I couldn’t bear to face you.” He trailed off, leaving that sentence without an explanation. 

“Couldn’t face me about what?” Connor asked, wrapping his arms more tightly around the teen’s torso. Tim tensed for a second before relaxing into the touch.

“This,” He said waving his arm around. “All of this, I couldn’t face this. This-this thing, I don’t know.” He buried his face into his hands again. “I don’t know how to explain it,” He said, the words coming out muffled. 

“Just try your best,” Kon suggested. 

“I...you know I always cared about you?” Tim asked Kon nodded in response. “Well, I still do, just maybe not in the same way,” He paused, his hand clawing into his forearm, making crescent moon shaped marks in his skin. “I think, I love you.” He whispered the last three words, but Connor still heard them. 

“Hm,” He said, Tim turned to face him, “So, you like me?” He asked uncertainty in his voice. Tim bit his bottom lip,

“Yes?” He said, “I think I’m bi,” Kon nodded, letting the news sink in. 

“You know? It’s a good thing I’ve liked you for a while too,” Kon leaned forward and gave a small kiss to Tim’s lips that only lasted for a second. “Was that okay?” He asked. Tim stared at him, with his mouth agape. 

“You, like me?” He asked dumbly. “But why? I’m not anything special.” Kon frowned at his words,

“You are to me, I can make a whole list on how you're special to me. But, I think you need to get some rest,” Tim nodded, his mind reeling from what happened. Kon pulled back the blankets and situated both himself and Tim comfortably underneath the warmth. “We can talk about it, once you wake up,” He said. Tim nodded, his eyes already closing, but he was awake enough to feel warm lips kiss his head. A smile ghosted his lips before he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I got in the mood for some fluffy TimKon. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, you're all amazing! Please let me know if I missed any tags or if there were any mistakes. 
> 
> Also, let me know if you want more chapters of this, or for this to turn into a series.
> 
> For readers who know me already, I have not abandoned Please Stop or One Hell of a Weekend. I've just been really busy with school lots of essays. I'll try to get new chapters of those up most likely this weekend, no promises. 
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
